Then and Now
by TheDestinedApple
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots that take place in between episode of Pahkitew Island. Will be updated as episodes air. Chapter One: Dave is wandering around the woods, the moose return, and... Izzy!


**Takes place between "So, Uh, This is My Team?" and "I Love You, Grease Pig!" Each chapter is going to focus on a different team. This time, it's Team Wahhfhsdafm Mahbdagfj thingy whatever. Dave's team.**

**BTW I totally love Dave's character and DavexSky is so adorable it gives me seizures. **

**This was super fun.**

**...**

"Arrrrrrrrrgh! Zombie! _Zombie! _Die, you undead freak, _die!" _

"Sh-Shawn? It's only me! Dave!" It took a lunge to the right to avoid the fifth stone, which wizzed through the air and embedded itself in the ground.

"What?" Shawn looked down from the treetop, clenching a rock in his fist, his eyes wild.

"I said, _It's only Dave!" _Throughly confused and annoyed, Dave glared up through the canopy of leaves above him at Shawn, who continued to look suspicious and alarmed.

Tightening his grip around the stone, Shawn spat, "Well, how do I know you aren't _pretending _not to be zombified?"

"That makes no sense! I'm just trying to find a bathroom, geez!"

"Yeah! Then, you're gonna hide out and bite the next person to use the toilet! I'm not stupid. I've got you and your disgusting kind all figured out."

"Whatever..." Dave rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

"Trust me, this is the last time we meet! You'll never take me, dead or alive!"

...

"Hello, teammates!" Ella sang, prancing gracefully into the small clearing her team was using to sleep in. "I've made a wonderful friend! Meet Jess!" She led a large moose into the field. While she gazed into its eyes as though it were a lover, the other contestants wore looks of shock and fear.

"What?" Ella asked gently as everyone gasped. "Is something wrong?"  
"Yes, something's wrong! That's one of the moose that destroyed our shelter! Get him away, he'll kill us all!"

"Oh, he's perfectly gentle, Sky." The moose allowed Ella to scratch its head, but the other contestants were a different story. Flattening its ears and narrowing its eyes, it rushed forward, snorting heavily.

"_Calmus Stampedeus!" _Leonard cried, brandishing his wand at the charging moose.

"Come on! We have to run!" Sky snagged the hood of Leonard's cloak and pulled as hard as she could manage. Leonard stumbled and fell over, unfortunately, and resorted to flailing his wand hand around and shrieking incantations at random. While most would see this as a helpless endeavor, a certain "paegant queen" didn't.

"Don't worry, doll!" Sugar said confidently. "The wizard'll protect us!" She looked over the hysterical Leonard with a sense of pride.

"You don't understand, we have to-"

She was cut off by the distant cries of fellow animals.

"This can't end well."

...

"I must've searched half the island by now." Dave sighed. If only there was a place he could sit down, at least for a minute to rest (or until his bladder urged him to keep looking). But all the rocks were either covered in moss, or crawling with strange, reddish-brown insects he supposed were some kind of... cockroach? Ant? Whatever they were, he wasn't going near them. Who knew what disgusting bacteria they held?

Well, the trees seemed okay. Leaning against one, Dave closed his eyes. This place might be really messed up, but the noises were... peaceful. He'd never really experienced nature that much before...

"Hey, new kid!"  
He practically had a heart attack right then and there. In a blind panic, he swung his fist and felt it come into contact with something... soft-ish.

"Owwwwww! That's no way to greet somebody. Well, unless he's your weird Uncle Bart. Trrrr-usssst me, I've said 'Hello' like that to him maaaany times over, my friend." A girl with wild red curls (and a fresh black eye) backed away, hands over her face.

"Izzy? From season one? Oh my gosh, I am _so _sorry. Are you-"

"Okay? Izzy is always okay!" You've thought, by her attitude, he'd hit her with a pillow rather than a punch.

"Oh."

"Hehehe, Chris'll be maaaaaaaaad if he finds out I'm here. He doesn't like me crawling around, hahaha. But as soon as he needs someone for a challenge, he goes and hollers for the Izzy! But who cares? I wanna EXPLORE!" Izzy bounded off, leaving Dave severely flabbergasted.

...

"Do you hear something?" Jasmine asked, turning suspiciously toward the window of the shelter her team had built.

"I think so. Samey, go check." Amy gestured for Samey to look outside.

"It's okay, Samey, you don't have to-"

"No, no, it's fine." Samey walked over to the window, leaned over the windowsill, and peered outside. A cloud of dust was billowing up in the distance, breaking the horizon. Sharp squealing noises were cutting through the quiet evening.

"Ummmm..." Samey trailed off, looking nervous.

"Lemme have a Captain Cook." Jasmine strode over next to Samey and looked out.

"Oh!" she said dismissively, with a casual wave of her hand, "that'll be them hogs on a little run round the forest. Prolly from a predator, wolf or other. Nothin' to worry 'bout, mind."

"Well, if you're sure..."

...

Sugar was squealing sharply, dashing away from the moose in a blind panic; the dust they were kicking up was blocking her vision- she was having trouble breathing, dust was going down her throat-

"Grab on!"

Sugar saw the vine swing toward her face and had but a split second to grab on; clutching the vine for dear life, she saw Sky and the rest of the team clinging on as well. With the sensation of flying, she was swung into a tree. Quite forcefully, at that. She could feel a long scratch across her chubby cheeks, courtesy of a nice, sharp little branch, and then a _slam _that rang through her whole body as she collided with the trunk. Dizzy and disoriented, she was lucky enough to land in a little niche in one of the limbs.

"My flying spell _worked! _Am I not a true wizard of unfathomable skill?"

"Mmmm-hmmm..." Sky muttered, brushing leaves off her arms.

...

The moose were now headbutting the tree, sending shockwaves through the plant.

Each unlucky contest was clinging to the tree; all that could be heard were screams and Ella's cries of "Oh, but please, can't we work this out somehow?". It seemed hopeless.

A twig cracked off to the left, and the moose quite suddenly lifted their attacks. Turning their heads in the direction of the noise, they sniffed the air, then snarled.

"Ohhoho," Izzy sighed. "The Iz needs more stealth practice. Hey, why're you all so mad?"

The moose were now advancing toward her, baring their teeth.

"Ohhhh, it is that moose sandwich I ate yesterday? Hey, HE crossed to Izzy, HE paid the price. All's fair in peace and donuts. Or something like that."

The moose were now just a meter away, pawing the ground and glaring.

"You wanna play tag? Huh? Then let's PLAY!"

Izzy bolted, prompting the moose to follow. Soon, they were out of sight, having disappeared into the woods. A distant cry sounded: "You'll never take me ALIVE!"

...

"Well, glad that's over."

"Suuuure." Sugar eyed the rock-pillow she'd created warily. This sucked, all right.

Suddenly their thoughts were disturbed by a rustling in the bushes. In fear of more vicious animal attacks, they all raised their arms in a protective position.

But it was just Dave. Stumbling and shaking, he came into the clearing and sat down on a rock, arms wrapped around himself.

"Are you alright? Oh my goodness!" Sky came over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"N-noo," he stuttered. "L-look, I couldn't find a bathroom, and I h-had to do some- very unsanitary things." Absentmindedly he took out some hand sanitizer and started rubbing it furiously into his palms.

"You mean pee in the woods?" Sugar inquired. "That's nothin'! Back at the farm I did that every other day! Second nature, by golly. What?" she added in response to several weird looks.

"Let's just go to sleep. I'm so ready for this nightmare to be over."

"Yeah."

"I know."

...

It took a while to adjust to the rock-pillows, but they managed. It was cold, dirty, and uncomfortable, yet sleep found them somehow anyways. The last thing most of them heard before drifting over to unconciousness was the cry of, "Acccck! _ZOMBIES!" _


End file.
